Infamous Brotherood
by Devils Right Hand
Summary: After the Atlas military discovered the conduit gene, they decided to try and unlock it and use it as a weapon of war. After kidnapping and using prisoners as test subjects, they ended up creating a fresh line of conduits. the tables have turned now as many have escaped and are roaming the world as bio terrorists. Among them is a rather inFAMOUS band of brothers. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Atlas is known for its vast technology, and vast military. Anyone who would think it was a good idea to go up against them would find themselves destroyed. Atlas is thought to be one of the most advanced out of the 4 kingdoms, but at the same time the most destructive. The government wanted more, they wanted bigger, and better weapons. Sometimes they did horrible things. It wasn't a secret that Atlas was known for being rather secretive when both the military and government were involved. But they didn't expect them to be so cruel. They took children, sometimes people no older than 2, and used prisoners from the White Fans, and used them for experiments. They cut them open, subjected them to horrible things. One such project was the _Conduit Project_. They wanted to see how far the human body could go when it came to power. They learned of a new gene that would unlock special abilities, possibly even more powerful than an aura. When they experimented on people, they had to learn how to unlock it. They put subjects in test after test to see what would work. They did everything physically and mentally possible to all the subjects to try to unlock their power. When some of the subjects failed, they did an extreme dust fusion with their bodies to see if they could get a reaction. Almost all of the subjects died within the process, or suffered horrible side effects, and disease. Those who survived gained any of the tests given were granted with new abilities and power that gave them control over certain elements, some that even dust couldn't achieve. Among those were 3 individuals who were considered one of the many people to gain new abilities.

Subject- M3T4. During an experiment, his body began to change and he ended up freezing the room and everything in it. Details about the experiment were classified and burned.

Subject- W01F. During another experiment while under extreme pain, the subject ended up absorbing the power from a neon sign in the lab, and his hands shot blasts of neon light. Experiment details were classified and burned.

Then there was the last of the 3. Subject- Alpha. At first The Alpha went under an experiment and his body exploded and turned into smoke, and shot fire from his hands. The experiment details were classified and burned. Though the most interesting part about The Alpha, was that he also absorbed the other subjects powers. Because he could take and use multiple powers, he was named The Alpha. When they tried to see if they could fuse him with more powers, they failed due to the fact that they could only have him absorb whatever his body is willing to accept, so there is a limit depending on his body's condition. Though because of this, it only made the scientist working on the project put him through more hell.

All the subjects experienced similar results. Their Aura was destroyed, and they lost their bodies to some extent. Their body makeup became primarily whatever element they possessed. They had the ability to heal and regenerate their bodies, and take damage that would kill a person, and get back up. They could also transform their bodies to whatever element they have. And they all lost their memories after gaining their powers. All those who succeeded and lived through the experiments with new abilities were admitted to the weapons division of the _Conduit Project._ They were trained to become weapons of war for Atlas, they would spend years training to fight, and to kill. For the rest of their lives, they would be used as weapons. Or that's it seemed.

One night, everything went to hell. Every prisoner somehow escaped their binds and began to rampage through the facility. The riot lasted 2 hours, and many prisoners lost their lives along with only a few guards. Almost half of those who survived the riot escaped the facility and half of them went into hiding, while the other half decided to try out their powers. Of course media widespread happened and anyone who was dubbed a conduit was dubbed a bio terrorist. Among those who escaped were the Alpha, M3T4, and W01F. The last reports involving those 3 was a report about a crashed bullhead that was set ablaze with pictures of dicks and middle fingers all drawn with neon with a message to anyone who found it.

"Suck it chumps!"

Many conduits are still at large, and the military has gone out to say that they are wanted "Bio Terrorists." Who are charged with treason, assault, in possession of a chemical weapon, and 1st degree murder. Typical cover up shit. With hope the military expected to get their subjects back.

(Entrance to Vale)

Radio- Play Heart shaped Box cover by Dead Sara (This means what's playing in the background or on a radio)

3 boys are seen driving in an old pickup truck down the streets of downtown Vale. the driver is a boy at the age of 17, with long, messy grey hair and amber wolf eyes, he is wearing a red beanie which is covering the wolf ears on his head. Along with that is a black hoodie which is a size o big and has a rainbow paint splatter design on the front of it. He also has a set of worn out and torn jeans with a pair of checkered canvas shoes. This individual is known as Kerry.

"Hey! Rise and shine knuckle heads. Suns out guns out!" He shouted to his 2 brothers

In the seat next to him is boy who is also 17, has dark brown hair which is in cornrows, and brown eyes, and dark brown skin to match, he is wearing a sleeveless navy blue duster with a set of black cargo pants, a set of black combat gloves on his hands, a set of black combat boots, and has a pocket watch hanging from his belt. This individual is known as Mark

"Shut up bro, I'm trying to sleep, go bother shaun." He said weakly to his brother driving while trying to get some sleep.

"Alright sleeping beauty don't push yourself, Wakey Wakey Shaun!" Kerry said to the final pair of the 3 who was laying down across all the seats in the back row of the truck.

The boy in the back is the youngest at the age of 15, has short jet black hair, smoke grey eyes with hints of Orange, red, and yellow mixing in them, is wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with a tan Shemagh around his neck. He also has a set of faded boot cut jeans with brown hiking boots on his feet. This individual is known as Shaun.

"Shut up K, let me and Mark sleep for crying out loud." Shaun said weakly like his brother trying to cover his eyes with his scarf to block out the sun.

"Were already here though. Took us long enough, and you 2 have no right to complain. Let us remember who it was who was driving all night."

"We get it, you have problems to, just be quiet and let us rest a bit man, wake us when we stop and we will actually give a damn." Mark said to Kerry as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"Alright fine, how bout some good night music." Kerry said as he turned the radio up, yet it didn't seem to disturb the two as they actually enjoyed the song.

As the individuals all went back to what they were doing, the truck they were in passed a sign that had 3 words which told them they were safe for now

"Welcome to Vale."

'Maybe we can finally have some peace.' Kerry thought as he shifted gears and sped up towards the city down the road. But little did they know of what they were getting into

Team SMK (SMOKE)

Name- S, Shaun (Alpha/The Alpha)

Age- 15

Element- Fire/smoke, Ice, Neon

Race- Human, Caucasian

Karma- Neutral

Appearance- Shaun is exactly 5ft 10 in, wears a long sleeve grey shirt, and wears a tan Shemagh around his neck, he also wears loose boot cut jeans and a set of black combat boots. He has long wavy jet black hair with ashen tips thanks to his primary element being fire and smoke that goes down to the bottom of his ears. He has grey eyes with fire like colors mixed in. He has a pretty athletic build he gained since his time in the project.

Name- M, Mark, Subject M3t4.

Age-17

Element- Ice

Race- Human, Black

Karma- Neutral

Appearance- Mark is 6ft 3in, wears a long sleeveless navy blue duster, and wears a black shirt under that, wears a set of black combat pants with a set of black combat boots, he also has a set of black combat gloves on his hands. He has brown eyes and hair that he wears in cornrows which goes down on the back of his neck. He is the tallest of the group and has a pretty fit build. He also carries a pocket watch which is tied to his pants.

Name- K, Kerry, Subject- W01F

Age-17

Element- Neon

Race- Wolf Faunus, Caucasian.

Karma- Neutral

Appearance- Kerry is exactly 5ft 08in, and wears a black hoodie with rainbow paint splatter which is a size too big, with a white tank top underneath. He also wears black slacks with red canvas shoes, has long grey hair that goes down to his neck along with a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head along with amber wolf eyes. He has a standard above average build due to being more of a runner, and has a red beanie that he wears atop his head to hide his wolf ears in public.

Summary of the 3- After being in the project for 9 years, the 3 banded together to form a type of family that would stick together and be there for one another. When they got out, they took on new names since they do not remember their old ones. They also decided to share the same last name, "Wolf" and have it be so they are brothers who were all adopted as their cover. They styled their hair different to as a way to also hide, and set up misleading evidence whenever they left a place so they could trick anyone who was after them. After escaping Atlas they decided to go to vale in hopes to live out their days in hiding.

 **So whatcha guys thinking. Is this good? Is it bad? If you think it is bad, then get outta here! If not, read and enjoy, updates are going to be long times to make thanks to school. Like and favorite me senpai's!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Downtown Vale)

It was early in the afternoon, the sun was almost at the tip top of the sky, and the sounds of birds and small winds are the only things that can be heard.

'BEEP BEEP!'

and The occasional sound of a car every few seconds. The 3 brothers have just arrived in Vale. Right now Shaun was still in the back of the truck laying on all 3 seats, and was still taking his little. All of a sudden a tall shadow accompanied by a soothing deep voice approaches the open car door where Shaun is visible from.

"Get up ya bum!" A voice yelled.

Shaun weakly opened his eyes to see Mark standing outside the truck, holding the door open.

"We don't have all day so hurry up. Kerry has already left about 2 hours ago to go scout us a new home." Kerry said to him.

"Does he know not to use his powers?" Shaun asked as he began to sit up.

"Yeah he knows, But I gave him the karambit in case anything goes wrong."

As Shaun begins to get out of the truck and stretch, Marks' scroll started to vibrate. He pulls it from his pocket and it shows a message from Kerry

K- Found a place. Almost too perfect. Come see.

M- Ok, be there in a min,

K- Is Shaun up?

M- sleeping beauty just woke up.

K- Well get ova here and check out what I got.

"Was that Kerry?" Shaun asked now out of the truck with his bag in one strap pac on his back, and a satchel in his hand.

"Yeah, says he found us a place."

"Well let's go than." Shaun says as he hands the satchel to mark and begins to walk down the street.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Kerry."

"But you don't know where he is."

Shaun took the moment to think about why he was walking down the street in the first place.

"... I know that. Just making sure you know."

"Come on i'll ask Kerry for the directions." Mark said as he asked for directions and proceded down the road with Shaun.

As they walked down the road they pass a lot of stores and people. They always took the time to admire the new freedom they have. Ever since they got out they have been doing everything they could over the course of a month to learn everything about the outside world. They already had a good education thanks to the facilities schooling program. They didn't have any money on them so they would pick pocket all the wallets from any guards they ran into during the escape, they came to a good 15,432 lien, and were able to get another 3,145 thanks to doing some vigilante work and taking the cash from criminals. Kerry began to look into computers and started to wonder if he could help the group by learning some "underground" ways of getting money, as well as identification, thanks to a few disclosed sources. They had all the well forged identification to make it as adopted brothers with deceased parents.

They also needed to learn how to control more of their powers since they were out in public, and worked on playing some of it off as a semblance, but they had to remember they could only use one ability. Shaun decided he would play his semblance of as being able to heat up objects, Mark would be able to freeze things, and Kerry could wrap things in neon light and give them a boost. But they would not use their powers in public unless necessary, or they made sure no one was watching. They also had to make sure their powers were in check. In the first months when they got their powers, things were bad, especially for Shaun and Mark. Shaun had to learn not to burn people and things whenever he touches them, and Mark had the same problem, only he froze things instead of burn. Keyy just had problems trying to turn off his powers. Hallways would end up in restraints and be put in a sealed cell because he would always light up an entire cell wing, and randomly fire projectiles. But they had it all under control now, and could have one on one contact with someone or something, and not have said thing burn, freeze, or get lit up like a christmas tree.

As they continued to walk down the street, they stopped near a tv store and heard something that caught their interest.

" _Reports are coming in from about the recent attacks of Bio Terrorists."_

It was the tv. The 2 turned their attention to it to hear what they had to say about recent attacks of bio terrorism.

" _In recent events, the White Fang is reported to be recruiting more and more of these bio terrorists, even some who are human. The white fang has released a series of videos calling for people to join their cause."_

The tv turns to a video of a man in a Grim mask wearing a trenchcoat. His voice is distorted by audio editing in a way to hide his voice.

" _ **My brothers and sister on the streets! Hear my message! We have been oppressed for too long. The government has treated us as monsters, so we shall become monsters! They tell us we have no souls, that we are nothing more than Grimm, well I had had enough! And so should you. The white Fang can show you the way, Even if you were once human, that is okay. You are not human any longer, you are one of us."**_

The man raises his hand and swirls of concrete float around it.

" _ **We are more than soulless beasts, we are people! Though we are not human, we will show them that we have rights! And if they will not give it to us, Than we will take them!"**_

The figure then closes her hand causing the concrete to collapse on itself and break. The video then cuts out and the reporter is once again on screen.

" _That video, and more like it have been posted on the internet for the past few months, and more people have been joining the white fang at the same rate. We urge people watching to understand that both the White Fang and these Bio Terrorists are not to be interested in, and if you have any info we urge you to inform the government. In lighter news reports of chickens are…"_

As the reporter switched interests, the two brothers turned their attention back to making their way to Kerry.

"Hey Mark." Shaun said gaining Marks attention.

"What is it Shaun?"

"You think that there are any more Prime conduits out there? People who also have natural abilities like us naturally. You remember what they did to people like us?" Shaun said remembering that he only knew 2 other Prime conduits like him.

"Yeah, I remember. But We were the only other Prime Conduits along with Kerry, There could be many more for all I know. What made you ask?"

"That guy on the tv, he was using another element I haven't seen before. I remember when they did started using dust to try to awaken powers, but they failed and people either got some power, but it was a super rare occurrence. Anyone else got sick and died. Those Dust Conduits have powers similar to ours, but they can only use dust to recharge their powers, and are more limited. But other than that, they are like us. But why would they join the white fang?"

"Well you heard what the guy said right? They don't think themselves human, and neither than the white Fang. They see another group of people who are seen as monsters by the main populus. I heard some people consider us demons, or Grimm due to lacking an Aura. They think because we don't have Auras that we have no souls. So the White Fang tries to take people who are low on spirit and take them into their cause. And by the looks of things, it seems to be working. More and more people are joining, and due to some who are human joining, they have an easier time pulling off jobs. It makes it harder for both people to live safe, and people like us to look like people who don't want to hurt people."

"Well, I guess we just have to keep low for a while. And we will also need money. Think Kerry will find a way with his computer thing going on?"

"Well I hope whatever he does, It doesn't have to do with anything illegal." Mark said.

As the two continued to follow the directions Kerry gave them, and found themselves in an ally. As they looked around for Kerry they heard a voice coming from above.

"Hey nut jobs!"

The two looked up to see Kerry on the roof of one of the buildings above the alley.

"What are you waiting for? Come one guys the view is great." Kerry said before walking away from the edge of the roof.

Mark and Shaun wonder how they are going to get up there, but mark sees a ladder and starts to walk towards it. He then noticed Shaun is still standing in the same spot looking at a Vent on the side of the building.

"You coming?" Mark asks.

"Ill meet you up, i'm taking the express elevator."

Shaun then turns his body into smoke and jumps into the vent causing him to end up on the roof through the other side of the vent. When Shaun turned his body back, he gazed at the new tricked out roof. It was a large rooftop with a chain link fence around it. There were a few corners with rain tarps atop them with mat's under each one. In the center was an old couch, a large box with a door on it, an old tv, and a few boxes and chests. He noticed that in one corner it was decorated with neon and had "Kerry" Written on the wall in a graffiti artist would write. There were some bean bag chairs with his bag on them, and his computer lying on a low table

"What do you think?" Kerry asks with his arms crossed with pride.

"Looks pretty nice. Where did you get all this stuff though?"

"From the curbs around town. People will throw out any outdated stuff, but just because it's old doesn't mean it don't have any use." Kerry then pointed to the tv which was attached to a wire. Shaun followed the wire to see it was secretly attached to a power line, though it was hidden so no one would notice.

"Well as far as stealing power goes, everything seems legal."

Then they heard the sound of footsteps and saw that Mark was now on the rood with them.

"Sweet pad, looks good enough. Above ground, disclosed enough, and somewhat weather secure." Mark said as he looked at the rain tarps. He then caught gaze of the power lines and sighed. "Is that legal?"

"Nope." Kerry said with no shame

"Look, the important thing is that we have somewhere to stay. I doubt anyone would notice 3 guys staying on a roof. As long as we are discreet about it, we should be fine." Shaun said to his friends.

"Yeah, that is all that matters I guess." Mark said.

"And I even got us a shower." Kerry said as he walked to the large box with a door. "Its an old portable shower unit. It even recycles the water and stuff. Totally state of the arc." Kerry said as he patted the door causing it to fall off and reveal a dusty shower. "Nothing a little lime and elbow grease can't fix." Kerry said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well it will due for now. I'm pretty sure we could just use bathrooms from public placed. There was a few public ones I saw by parks nearby, so we won't have to use store bathrooms and appear suspicious." Mark said causing a sigh of relief from Shaun.

"Well settle in everybody. I already called the back corner. You two can pick which ones you want." Kerry said as he plopped down on his bean bag chair and opened his laptop.

"I'll take the other back corner. It will be quiet enough for me to read. You can take the front to yourself. Have that nice view of the city. Maybe a little music and drawing inspiration." Mark says as he walked to the other corner and started to unpack.

"Speaking of music. I found some more cassette tapes someone threw away, a lot of good ones to, some people just don't know music brother. Also found an old guitar, it's a bit out of tune, but you can work with that. Its acoustic as well, so you won't have to worry about noise complaints." Kerry said before going back to whatever he was doing on the internet.

"Thanks Kerry." Shaun said before walking into the front corner farthest from the ladder so he could unpack. He took out a toothbrush, some packs of gum and jerky, some old guitar picks he found, his cassette player and headphones, a half empty water bottle, and a sketchbook with a ton of colored and regular pencils. Shaun laid down and gazed at the city below him, they were about 5 stories up and could get a good view. He saw in the distance a castle like structure that sat atop a cliff and wondered what it was.

"Thas Beacon academy you're staring at." Mark said gaining Shauns attention.

"Isn't that a hunter school?" He asked.

"Sure is, the best in the world I believe. People who spent their lives training to hunt monsters go there and become Hunters, so called defenders of the peace and what not. Not a place for us. They specialise and use auras as part of their arsenal."

"But we got cooler powers and stuff. Unlike them we got more than one ability. And we don't need Aura to help us fight." Kerry said with a little pride.

"It doesn't matter, they are still people of somewhat authority, they could even take us away, we have to remember to stay away from them. Hell, they could be training people to hunt Conduits." Shaun said a she turned his gaze back to the school.

"Pfft, as if they could teach anyone how take us down." Kerry said still full of pride.

(Beacon Academy)

"And that class is what you should do if you so happen to encounter a Bioterrorist." Professor glynda Goodwitch said to her class who started to train in fighting conduits, thought they never called them that. "Now that is all the time we have for, class dismissed."

Up in the rows of seats sat the rather (In)Famous teams RWBY. (BADUM TSSS) Next to them was their fellow team, classmates, and friends, team JNPR.

"Ugh, i'm glad thats over." Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler of team RWBY said as she got up from her seat.

"I found it rather informative. It is rather smart to learn about new threats. Especially with all these bioterrorists running around." Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC said as she tried to school her teammate.

"It is a good thing to know new information." Blake Belladona, the secret Faunus, and ex White Fang member of team said in agreement with Weiss.

"Thank you blake." Weiss said

"Come on Yang, you can't just expect to just punch something you don't know about." Pyrrha Nikos, the greatest fighter, and champion of mistral said to her friend.

"But that's the fun way." Nora Valkyrie, the pancake obsessed bubbly girl of JNPR said to her teammate.

"I would prefer to learn about our threats before charging into battle, especially if they are as powerful as a bioterrorist, they can be really scary." Jaune Arc, the scaredy cat leader of JNPR said.

"I think with a little practice, there won't be anything to worry about." Lie Ren, the quiet magenta streaked member of JNPR said calmly.

"Yeah, there is nothing, and as if anything could stop us." Ruby Rose, the youngest person to attend Beacon, and half sister of Yang said while raising her fist in the air.

"Well i'm beat, let's go back to the dorm and sleep." Yang said while stretching her arms.

"Didn't you sleep in 2 of our classes today?" Blake asked.

"Meh."

"I'm up for it, but i need to go into Vale today and pick up some things." Ruby said.

"Is it weapons monthly again?" Weiss asked her partner with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Among other things." Ruby said causing her partner to sigh.

"Well we are going to go back to our dorm room, we will see you guys latter." Jaune said while waving and walking back to his dorm with his team.

"Okay bye." Ruby said with a wave.

"Well, i'll be in the library then." Blake said as she now had a book in her hand. Where she kept it we will never know.

"I might join you, I have some studying to keep up. Are you going to be fine on your own?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Of course, I'm a big girl after all. I drink milk you know." Ruby said with a little pride.

"Alrighty then, be careful." Weiss said as she followed Blake to the library.

"Call me if anything happens." Yang said before walking to their room.

"Okay." Ruby said before skipping toward the exit.

She eventually made her way out of beacon and was now in her regular clothing now. She didn't have her scythe with her though, but she could always call it with the rocket propelled rocket lockers all the students have. She made her way down the street and found her favorite weapons store named "Guns n Roses" that happened to have magazine rack in the back. She made her way in and headed towards the back. She gazed at all the weapons that were on display and didn't notice someone in front of her.

"Ufh." she ended up bumping into someone and fell on the ground.

"You okay kid?" Ruby looked up to see a grey haired man with a beanie on his head, wearing a black hoodie with designs she thought were rad. Though what caught her attention was the burning amber eyes that reminded her of Blake's.

"Sorry about that, I didn't notice you." She said to him as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Its cool, just be careful, some people don't take being bumped into as a compliment much." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she scratched her head sheepishly. She then saw the guy was holding a copy of the latest edition of weapons monthly "Hey do you know where I can get a copy of that?" She asked pointing to the magazine in his hand.

"What this? Here you can have it. I was just browsing." He said before Ruby snached it from his hands and ran towards the counter with a bunch of rose petals in trail.

"Tank you!"

The boy just sighed as another figure aproached behind him.

"Who was that?"

"Just some kid, come one, lets go browse the knife section, Shaun will be a while." He said before he and his friend

After paying for the magazine, Ruby left the store and started walking down the street and noticed a music store a few buildings away called "Pearl Jam music outlet".

"I wonder if the new Casey lee Williams album is out?" Ruby said as she walked into the store and saw a middle aged man at the counter.

How may I help you?" He asked

"Do you have the latest Casey Lee Album?" She asked.

"In the back by the instruments. Next to the classic rock section." He said as he pointed to the back corner.

"Thank you." She said before walking towards the back. She found the album among others and started to browse. She ended up in the classic rock section and found something called "Grunge" there were quite a few albums there, some that were even in cassette tapes. She noticed one band called "Nirvana" and checked out a album. She then heard the sound of a guitar playing and began to walk towards it with the album in hand. She then heard the sound of a rather soothing voice singing along to the guitar beat. Though it was a little quiet, she could make out some words.

(Background- The Man Who Sold The world Nirvana Cover)

" **We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when"**

" **Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend"**

Ruby followed the voice as it got louder and found herself going into the instrument section.

" **Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes"**

" **I thought you died alone, a long long time ago"**

She was in the section and the voice became very clear, and she saw someone holding a black guitar and playing it while singing.

" **Oh no, not me"**

" **I never lost control"**

She saw whoever was singing was wearing a long grey sleeve shirt with some sort of scarf around his neck, and had jet black hair like blake's but shorter.

" **You're face to face"**

" **With The Man Who Sold The World"**

The figure turned around and stopped singing and saw Ruby looking at him. He looked to be around her age and was rather handsome in here eyes. What caught her attention the most though was the grey eyes like hers that seemed to look like they were on fire.

"Hey, You looking for somethin?" He asked her, causing her to shake herself out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. I just heard you playing and thought I would go check it out. You are really good.

"Thanks. I grew up playing, though it was the only fun thing I could do really, there was nothing else." He said back to her.

"What were you playing back there?"

"It's "The Man Who Sold The World." The song is by a different artist, but i was going of a cover by another band." He then saw the album she was holding in one of her hands and recognized it. "The song is actually in that album you're holding. One of my favorites by the way, you would like it." He said while pointing at the album.

"They any good?"

"More like the best, Nirvana is pretty good, especially if you want to chillax." He said while putting the guitar away and grabbing a bag next to his feet. "Though that one needs a cassette player. The disks are over those ones if you don't have a cassette player."

"Cool, thanks." She said as she went back to put back the cassette and grabbed a disc version. She then went towards the counter and payed for both the Cassey lee Album, and the Nirvana one.

"Ha! Knew you had good taste in music." The man at the counter said as he scanned the Nirvana album and made Ruby smile a bit.

The boy from earlier came up and payed for the bag of cassette player he had in the bag.

"Looks like somebody respects the old school, I can respect that." The man said as she scanned them.

"You have a cassette player?" Ruby asked him

"Its old, but it does the job, found it a while back, and there is no way i'm letting a treasure like that go to waste." He then payed for the cassettes and walked out the door with ruby in towe.

"So what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"I'm Shaun, Shaun wolf."

"Ruby, Ruby rose. Leader of the most awesome team at Beacon." She said.

"You go to beacon?" Shaun asked as he tensed up a little.

"Yep, i'm training to become a hunter and save the world. We even started to train to fight bioterrorists since they are coming up in the news more and more." She said.

"Is that so?"'Fuck, I knew it.' Shaun said/thought.

"Yeah, you go to a hunter school?"

"Nah, I just live with my 2 brothers, we just roam and stuff."

"Must be nice living with them."

"They can be annoying, but their cool. Doesn't help though that i'm the youngest being 15."

"You're 15?" Ruby asked, a little shocked he was her age.

"Yeah, others are both 17. And one them can drive too."

"I know what that's like, I have an older sister." Ruby said as she thought of Yang.

"She annoying as well?"

"Do horrible puns count as annoying?"

(Team RWBY dorm)

Yang- Achoo!

(Back in Vale)

"Oh your poor thing." Shaun said in sympathy.

"You get use to it." Ruby said. "Well I gotta go, it was nice meeting you." Ruby said as she walked away.

"Bye Ruby, it was nice meeting you as well." Shaun said to Ruby as she walked away 'She was kinda cute'.

Ruby walked down the road humming along to the tune she heard Shaun play in the store she found herself coming near an ally. Unknown to her 3 shadows lurked out wearing bandanas and pulling pistols from their jackets

"Hold it right there!" One of them said as they now surrounded Ruby.

"Put your hands up little girl, and don't try anything!"

Ruby looked around to see in anyone was around but saw that the street was completely empty. She then went into hunter mode and using her speed, ran up to the first of the 3 thugs and kicked him in the face. She then began dodging the bullets from two guns by using her speed to zigzag towards them. She made it to the second thug and managed to get behind him and kick him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground and drop his gun. The last one tried to fire but found out he was out of ammo and received a kick to the gut, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Serves you right!" She yelled. She then did the most pedestrian thing, and turned her back to the thugs and pulled out her scroll. Unknown to her, the 3rd thug grabbed on of his friends guns, which happened to still have ammo, and stand up and point it at her head. Ruby turned just in time to see the gun aimed right at her, but before she could move or bring out her Aura, she heard someone yell at her.

"Look out!"

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of the way and saw Shaun now where she was standing before. Right as she touched the ground, she saw the thug pull the trigger and shoot a bullet that hit shaun right in the center of the chest and come out of his back and fall to the floor. She found herself unable to move as she witnessed someone killed right in front of her, someone who saved her no less. She then felt something on her chest and saw the thug stepping at her with the gun pointed at her.

"You should have listened lass." The thug said as she started to laugh. Ruby then noticed her scroll was not in her reach and began to bring her Aura out to protect her since she couldn't move, but then heard a familiar voice.

"It's not nice to point a gun at a lady you know."

Ruby then shot her head to the side to see Sean's body now moving, though that's not what shocked her the most. She saw the hole that the bullet made, but instead of blood coming out of it, it was smoke, and it was healing the wound. Suddenly Shauns body turned into a swirl of smoke and then turned back into a human body standing straight up as if nothing ever happened.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He asked with a grin.

"Shit, you're one of those freaks!" The thug said as he then unloaded the rest of his gun at shaun. Though it did nothing as he just turned into a swirl of smoke and appeared behind the thug and shoved him off Ruby, his enhanced strength pushing him far forward.

"You okay!" He asked Ruby who was still on the ground in shock.

"Y-y-yeah." She said.

"Okay, stay back, I got this." He said as he walked to the thug who was now standing up. He tried to shoot at Shaun but his gun only made a clicking sound, telling him he was out of ammo. He then threw the gun to his side and pulled out a chain from his side. He ran to swing at Shaun but hit nothing but air due to him tuning to smoke again and appearing at the thugs side now holding his wrist. He grabbed the chain and took it out of his hands and pushed him away. Now holding the chain, shaun rushed forward with it and heated it up with his powers and wiped it at the things head, causing him to get thrown at the ground hard, knocking him out.

"Hmm, This could come in handy." Shaun said as he wrapped the chain around his left forearm.

He turned his attention to a still shocked Ruby on the ground who was mumbling something.

"Y-you- you're a bioterrorist?" She managed to ask.

"I'm a conduit Ruby, I may have powers like them, but I don't go around hurting people. I just want to live in peace." Shaun said to Ruby.

The sound of sirens can be heard in the distance and that told Shaun he had to leave.

"Crap, I have to go, please, don't tell anyone I was here." He then turned towards the alleyway and noticed a vent and ran towards it.

"Shaun wait!" Ruby cried out, but she was to late as Shaun turned to smoke and went into the vent, leaving her to alone in the street.

'Whats a Conduit? Who are you?' She thought to herself. Was her new friend really a terrorist, or was there something that the she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alleyway downtown Vale)

It was close to 7 PM in Vale, as the sun was beginning to set. In a nearby alleyway A swirl of smoke is seen coming out of a vent on the top of a wall in the alley. The swirl lands on the ground and turns into Shaun who was bending over panting.

"Damn, I wasted to much in just using my powers to flee the scene. Must have been running for a good few hours. Good thing being a conduit comes with lots of stamina." Shaun said as he started to stand up straight. "Smoke is low on energy, going to need a recharge."

Shaun then walked down the alley and noticed what looked like a neon sign above a door that led into an underground club of some sort.

"It's been awhile since I used neon, time to see if I still got it."

Making sure noone was around to see, Shaun extended his hand towards the sign and began to draw energy from it. Swirls of neon came out of the sign and wrapped around Shaun's arm, charging him with another element. He felt the sensation of energy flowing through his veins as it began to change his body. His hair began to turn dark purple with different shades of blue, purple, and dark pink appearing at the tips of his hair. His eyes began to turn violent with some blue colors swirling around them like a whirlpool. He lifted his left arm to see it being covered in neon and then dispersed it.

"Man that always feels weird. But slightly satisfying."

He then turned his body into neon and rain up to the rooftops and started to make his way towards his brothers while making sure to stay hidden.

(Beacon academy)

"And you're sure that's all?" Professor Ozpin said as he listened to his student Ruby tell him about the incident earlier.

"Yes. I was walking down the street, I got attacked, I was able to take down until one got up, someone helped me, he got shot but still was able to help using his smoke thing, and he just left me there." Ruby said to the headmaster as she told him of the incident a few hours ago after the police already questioned her.

"Very well. Are you sure though there isn't anything else you would like to mention?" Ozpin asked.

"No."

"Well alright. You may go now, you have some work to catch up on I presume?"

"Thank you headmaster." Ruby said before walking out the room back to her dorm.

As she left the room, Professor Ozpin's Assistant, Professor Goodwitch came next to him to give her opinion on the situation.

"She isn't telling us the full story, She's trying to cover up something." She told him.

"I know."

"And were just supposed to let her walk away with it?"

"Not exactly. I looked over the police report. All were knocked out by her, but the one man who was got back up seemed to have burns all over him, and claimed that he was attacked by a bio terrorist. But she knows more than she is letting on" Ozpin said as he got out of his chair and walked towards the window.

"But why? If he was a bioterrorist, why wouldn't she say so anything else, why leave it out? I doubt she forget."

"Yes, something like that isn't so easily forgettable. Which brings up another question, who is this bioterrorist, and what is he planning?" Ozpin asked as he stare out at the city of Vale from the window. "I want you to keep watch on Miss Rose, if anything happens, try to find out immediately."

"Of course sir."

(Team RWBY dorm.)

Ruby made her way to her team's dorm, only to be swarmed by her teammates as she walked in.

"What happened!?"

"Are you ok!?"

"Where were you!?"

"Bark!"

As Ruby was able to get her teammates to calm down she sat down and explained the whole story to her team.

" So some bioterrorist came to your rescue after you went to the store and walked a bit with you, and used his smoke powers to stop someone who tried to rob you?" Weiss asked as a clarification.

"Yes, he was nice. A bit shocking, but nice." She said as she held Zwei in her lap while sitting on her bed.

"But he's a bioterrorist! It was probably just an act to get close to you. Next thing you know he will be following you around and try to hurt you." Weiss said trying to scold Ruby.

"But why would he do that?" She asked.

"For all we know he could be a new member of the white fang. The number of bioterrorists joining them is increasing, and they could be setting up something." Weiss told her.

"Do you know who he is." Blake asked.

"No, I don't." Ruby lied.

"What does he look like?" Yang asked as she appeared next to Ruby.

'Maybe a description wouldn't hurt.' "He has jet black hair, and grey eyes like me, but they look like they are on fire."

"His eyes are on fire?" Blake asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"No not literally. The colors of fire just swirl around them. They look cool. And of course he can use smoke powers." Ruby said remembering the powers Shaun had.

"Sounds pretty hot." Yang.

"Bioterrorist, remember?" Weiss asked a little annoyed with Yang's behavior.

"You think he is still in Vale?" Blake asked

"Maybe, he just left once the police came, I don't know where he could be." Ruby said remembering Shaun leaving. "But here was something interesting he said. He said he wasnt a terrorist, but a conduit."

"Candu what now?" Yang asked.

"A conduit, something that can channel energy. It's a fitting name, he could channel smoke powers through his body right?" Blake asked receiving a nod from Ruby.

"Whatever he calls himself is none of our business. What the problem is, is that there is a bioterrorist in Vale, and you have seen him. We should hunt him down." Weiss said as she placed her fist utop her open hand. "We should go tomorrow and check around town to see if we can find anything."

"Where would we even begin to look?" Blake asked.

"They always return to the scene of the crime right?" Yang said.

"I doubt someone would do that." Weiss said. As she went to change into her nightgown. "We should get some sleep tonight so we could be ready to search tomorrow."

"If your sure it would help find answers, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and find them." Ruby said.

"Im for it, hunting down things is more fun than sitting around." Yang said as she began to change into her bed wear.

"I guess i'm up for it."

"Alright then, tomorrow we should go during the afternoon to get a good look." Ruby said before she went to change for the night.

When Ruby came back dressed, she plopped herself on her bed and got out her CD player. She took the Casey Lee album from the bag she had and started to open it. But she stopped once she saw the other album in the bag. She grabbed it out of the bag and began to think it over. She put the Casey Lee album on her bedside table and opened the Nirvana one. She red the tracks on the back and recognized only one name. She put the disc in and placed her headphones on her head. She hit the play button and recognized the sound of a guitar. Whoever was strumming stopped for a slim moment and the sound of someone singing joined the guitar. They both began playing a soothing melody about a man who sold the world.

(Meanwhile back at the crime scene/late afternoon)

"So this is where you fought those guys?" Mark asked as he and Shaun were at the scene from last night.

"Technically it was Ruby who fought them all, I just acted as support for the last one who got back up." Shaun said as he still had his neon powers active.

"Well it's best to keep your neon on, the other guy knew you were a bioterrorist, and so did the girl, they saw your face and know what you look like, so keep that on instead of smoke." Mark said to Shaun.

"I know. Best I lay lone for a while while you and Kerry do the recon and gather supplied."

"Alright, you can rest on the roof for a while and. Practice your guitar and draw while listening to music, I will go out and get some supplies." Mark said before walking away.

"I might just do that." Shaun said as he turned to head back to the roof but bumped into someone. "Sorry, my bad."

"Watch where you're going!" The person who Shaun bumped into said, who appears to be a 17 year old girl.

"I said I was sorry lady." Shaun said a bit annoyed with the girls tone.

"Whatever, just make sure you watch yourself." She said before walking away.

Before Shaun could retort, a voice called out from behind him.

"Weiss come on!"

Shaun shot his head back to see Ruby running up to him and the newly named Weiss.

"Weiss we need to keep searching, stop bothering people." Ruby said to Weiss in a whiney tone.

"Your right. I don't have time to deal with unmannered people right now." She said while walking away from Shaun.

'Maybe she won't notice you, maybe she won't notice you, maybe she won't notice you.' Shaun repeated in his head while Weiss and Ruby started talking behind him. He was just about to walk away but was stopped by the voice of Ruby.

"Hey wait!"

Shaun tensed up and was thinking of a thousand ways that he could get out of this.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a guy around 15, black hair and has grey eyes that look like they are on fire?" She asked.

"N-no, I haven't seen anyone." Shaun lied as he.

Ruby just gazed into his eyes like she was trying to read him, Shaun began to feel sweat forming and tried to act as calm as possible. He failed miserably. Weiss saw this and began to feel suspicious.

"Hey wait a minute." Ruby said, causing Shaun to tense up.

"Your Eyes…" She started making Shaun ready to neon run the F**k out of there. "You have eyes like my sister. But they don't have that cool blue tint, and the same goes with your hair, Is it natural?" Ruby asked causing Shaun to internally sigh in relief and Weiss to facepalm.

"Y-yeah, they are natural. Look i have to go, good luck with your search." Shaun said before speed walking away.

"Okay bye." Ruby said while waving.

"Something was off about him." Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"The way he spoke, he looked like he was nervous, and the way he tensed up after you mentioned his eyes." Weiss stated while putting her hand under her chin.

"They were pretty cool. They looked like the smoke guys, but the blue kinda swirled around the eyes instead of look like they were part of smoke and on fire." Ruby said remembering Shauns eyes. "He did look like him, but he had a different feel to him."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, he just felt… different."

"Well maybe you should follow him. I am going to stay here and look for more clues. Call me if anything happens." Weiss said before walking back towards the street.

"Okay." Ruby said as she began to head in the direction of the purple and blue haired boy.

Ruby followed the path that the purple haired boy went and was able to see him a few yards ahead on the sidewalk. She distanced herself from him so he wouldn't know he was being followed and kept following him for about 30 minutes. She was thinking of giving up and going back to Weiss, but she say the Purple haired boy walk into an alley that seemed to be hidden from the rest of the street. She ran towards the edge of the alley and looked around the corner to see what was going on. She saw the boy start to check his surroundings and out of the blue, turn his body into neon and ran up the wall towards the roof. Ruby was thinking over what she just saw and began to think of two option. A- Follow jim, B- Call Weiss. After a very short debate in her head, she ended up walking into the alleyway and saw a ladder that led up to the roof. She climbed it and stopped just a foot away from the roof so she could discreetly listen in on anything she might her, and possibly get a good look.

"How'd it go?" A voice she wasn't familiar with asked.

"Okay, almost got discovered back at the scene. Ended up bumping into someone, acted like a total b. Then her friend showed up, it was the girl from last night. She must have came back and told her friends about me, and tried to find out more."

Ruby gasped quietly after the second voice she heard talked about her, and meeting her last night. She came up with the fact that this was Shaun. But why did he look so different?

"I guess Mark was right. If she is a huntress going to beacon, then they will just want to hunt us down, they think were just some bunch soulless creatures who want to hurt people, They might even try to kill us." The first voice said.

"I'm just going to relax a bit, maybe draw some more while I try and clear my head."

"Maybe you should draw some pictures of that girl, maybe drawing your cute little damsel in distress will make you think happy thoughts." The second voice said causing Ruby to blush and almost fall off the ladder.

"Shut up Kerry."

Ruby decided she heard enough and began to make her way down the ladder, but as she reached the floor, a shadow covered her and she felt something hit her in the back of her head, causing her vision to go black. After what seemed like a few minutes, her vision started to come back, and she faintly began to hear voices while she tried to get a clear view of who was talking.

"I think you hit her to hard Mark."

"She will be fine, Just needs to rest a bit. How is it going with her scroll Kerry?"

"Friends tried to message her. I got in the scroll and told them she was going to be a bit late, they don't suspect a thing, but we shouldn't keep her here long, no calls thought, just texts."

"Good, after she wakes up we need to question her, make sure she doesn't talk about anything."

Ruby's vision then became clear, and she saw two figures in front of her. The first was the tallest of the two. He had dark brown skin, brown hair in cornrows, and wore a navy blue sleeveless duster. The second wore a black sweatshirt with a paint splatter design, and had grey hair that was under a red beanie on his head.

"Hey she's waking up." Said the second person.

"Easy there kid, try not to move." The first said.

"Who are you people? What is going on?" Ruby asked as she tried to move her hands and feet. But when she looked down, she saw they were bound in ice.

"That is the question we should be asking you. You show up out of nowhere, and essentially followed my brother. Why? What do you want?" The second person said.

"I just wanted to find the guy I met last night, I don't want to hurt anyone." She said.

"Well then why were you walking around with this?" The first person asked while holding Ruby's Scythe.

"That's my weapon. I am training to become a Huntress and save people." She said with a little bit of pride.

"And by saving people, you mean hunting down people like us, just because we're different than humans." The second stated in a rather disgusted tone.

"But why would I want to do that?"

"Because of this." The second person said as he held up his hand, and a swirl of neon wrapped around it. "Because of this power, you view us as monsters and try to hunt us down."

"That's not…" But before Ruby could finish, the first came and interrupted her

"Is it true that you have been training in taking down "Bioterrorists?"The first asked with a little emphasis on the words Bioterrorist.

Ruby couldn't lie, they have been involving new ways to train at the hunter schools since bioterrorism became a threat.

"Y-yes, we have been training to fight bioterrorists." She said.

"Well have you ever thought about it for us? Huh?" The second asked while getting a bit agitated.

"Thats enough Kerry." A voice from behind the him said.

Ruby looked behind the now named Kerry and saw Shaun walk up to them. His hair was black, and his eyes were back to their fiery look.

"Shaun!" Ruby said a bit relieved he was here.

"Hello Ruby." Shaun said with no emotion. "Why have you followed me?" HE asked.

"I needed to know. Why did you run away from me? Are you a Bioterrorist?" She asked

"Under your definition I am. But under our definition, we are Conduits."

"What are Conduits?" She asked.

"People who are in possession of a powerful control over an element. It was discovered in a gene a while back, and they began running tests on people to see who could possess the power." Shaun said.

"What kind of tests?"

"The bad kind. The ones that make you feel the most excruciating pain you have ever felt. Imagine a hot iron being forcefully shoved through your spine. That is only a fraction of the pain though."

"Why did you go through with the tests?" She asked.

"What made you think we wanted to?"

"But then how…"

"We were kidnapped as children hun, we didn't ask for this." Kerry said while interrupting Ruby.

"W-wha?" She asked in shock.

"We were taken from whatever lives we had when we were young. I was 6 by the time I was taken to be used as a subject. Kerry and Mark here were 8."

"And that's not all, with the new powers we gained, we also lost some things." Kerry said.

"What did you lose?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Our memories." Mark sad while causing Ruby to gasp slightly. "When our bodies transformed, our memories were affected and we lost all previous memory of before the test. We don't know our previous names, any friends we had beforehand... any family we had"

Ruby thought over this for a moment. They were taken as children to be used as test subjects for an experiment that would give them power. But why?

"Why would anyone do that?" She asked.

"For war. After we gained our powers, we were turned over to the weapons division of the project, and trained to be soldiers." Shaun said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Ruby asked.

"Power Ruby. Power to control the people. Take a guess as to which country was in charge of this." Shaun asked.

Ruby thought over each of the 4 kingdoms. Each of them were known for something, but the ones who were known for their technology and military power was.

"Atlas…" She said quietly.

"Yes. The atlas military kidnapped people and used them for their experiments in hope to gain super soldiers. They didn't just use young children, but White Fang prisoners. That is considered a war crime you know. Many died through the tests." Mark said.

"Did you tell anyone? You guys are free now, so you could tell people, inform the council."

"We can't." Kerry said.

"But why?"

"Because if we, a group of "Bioterrorist" go out to a council and show off our powers, and make claims about Atlas's military doing such things, do you really think people would believe us. People have actually tried though, and the only thing they got was a new cell." Kerry said.

Ruby thought it over again. He was right. No one would believe them.

"Do you understand now Ruby? We must remain hidden from the world. Atlas has already began deploying their special forces, and will no doubt be coming after any Conduits they could find. And since Huntsmen and Huntresses are being trained to come after us, it is only a matter of time before we could be rounded up, and locked up, or killed." Shaun said.

"But there has to be a way to change things. Maybe you could come to beacon and.."

"No! If we go there we would be taken away, it would be a deathtrap to be anywhere near that place. In fact, you need to go." Kerry said aloud.

"Well what will you do then?" Ruby asked.

"We will stay hidden from the world like I said. We will remain here on this roof, and you will leave us alone and forget everything about us." Mark said to her.

"But I can help you!"

"Help us? How and why would you do that?" Kerry asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do. You said you had no intention of hurting people, and I doubt you were responsible for any terrorism. I could help keep your secret, and maybe be your friend."

"Our friend?" Shaun asked.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be telling you anything, but I know an actual ex White Fang member. She didn't like the way things changed when they started to use violence. So she left. She is a cat Faunus in disguise, and she is really nice. If I can be friends with someone like her, who happens to be a nice and caring person, and keep her secret. . Then I can keep your secret, and be your friends." Ruby said to the 3.

The 3 thought it over. If what she said was true, and she was hiding an ex White Fang member because she is her friends, and can keep that as well as her faunus herritage a secret. Could they trust

"Well?"

Shaun stepped forward before anyone could say anything.

"Alright Ruby. But we aren't going to beacon. At least not yet. Do you think you could speak to this friend of yours, maybe we could talk." Shaun said.

Ruby smiled in happiness.

"Thank you Shaun. I promise I won't let you down. I will talk to blake and see in she could talk to you, though what about my team?"

"First let us talk to this Blake, then we will worry about the rest of your friends." Mark said.

"Alright. When should I bring her?" She asked.

"How about tomorrow at 6? You guys have school tomorrow since it's monday so you should come later." Shaun said.

"Okay, I will be here a 6."

"Alright. Mark, take the blinders off, and give her her weapon and scroll Kerry." Shuan said.

Mark walked forward and smashed the ice on her hands and feet into pieces, and Ruby was able to stand up again. Kerry came back with her scroll and weapon and gave it to her.

"Remember, no one else but blake." Shaun said to Ruby.

"I know, I'll be back tomorrow." She said before she jumped off the roof and headed towards beacon.

"I hope this was the right choice Shuan." Kerry said.

"I know it is risky, but we will have to trust her, but be ready tomorrow if anything happens." Shaun said back.

"Come on guys it's getting late. Let's go to bed early." Mark said while moving towards his corner.

The two others just followed suit and went to their respective corners. Kerry just plopped down on his bed, and fell to sleep with loud snores. Shaun just layed on his bed, and took out his tape player and sketch book. He put on _Why can't we._ by _Dismember_ , while opening his sketch book. He was thinking of what to draw, when a thought hit his mind. He took out his pencil and began to sketch a flaming rose. All the while while thinking of a certain redhead.

.


End file.
